teen titans oc profile
by vesago
Summary: my oc Vesago well just look inside rated T for eating people


**Name :**Vesago (pronounced ve-sa-go)

**Nickname(s): **alias: Kyle Blood

**Age: **12,903 (looks like he's 17)

**Species: **vampire (so decended from god and goddess)  
**  
Gender:** male

**Sexual Orientation: **strait

**Birthday: **june 21, 10,893 bc (the day he arived on earth)

**Life Story: **god and goddess had three kinds of kids **Seraphim,(fire angels** later inbred resulting in fire breathing lycans**) Cherubim,(ice angels **forgedthe stars and crossbred with the Nephilim**) Nephilim,(light angels** interbred with the cherubim the children were vampires or at least the orign of the story**) **all vampires were born on the world of Gallifrey when the war of the vampires and lycans ended the god and goddess banished all survivers to seperate universes Vesago and his sisters were the only to end up in this universe ariving in modern Cardiff in 10,983 b.c. Vesago himself feels cheated out of his home so his life drive is to cuncur earth an turn it into New Gallifrey upgrading the human race to near gods not to menchine rebuliding his species.

The dream seemed to fade over the years he even got married in 117 a.d. to a medican women named Theodora then had a daughter named Evelina. In the year 325 a.d. the romen empirer constantine made christianity the only relgion... if you are the desedent of gods and can prove it you have to be killed for the good of the faith. Vesago, Evelina, Theodora and vesago's two sisters were rounded up at midnight the girls were burned alive at the stake, Vesago was forced to watch strugling free he couldn't save his wife or his child. In revenge he slaughtered saint peters square in under an hour. he spent the next 2,000 years doing whatever he had to in order to survive.

Vesago met the titans after eating three people in jump city, the titans decided no human prison could hold him so if he'd stop killing civilians he would have a place to live he took the offer.

**Personality: **Smart, A bit of a troble maker but only with laws he considers wrong(cerfews that sort of thing and feeding on human blood), overly muture for how old he looks, puts up a strong outer shell but is truly a deeply emotanaly scared man,He's all passion and soul so racionality is not his strong point

**Good Habit(s): **what good he does is honest goodness no act, when people talk about him they aways say he's a good person

**Bad Habit(s): **if you count feeding on humans to live a bad habit or being willing to kill villians

**Like(s): **Music, Big Ceromonys, The taste of Blood, Sweet treats, Weed and Acid trips, Animals, Total freedom, Practiceing on his peanio or gitaur,Swiming, Reading ,Taking care of kids, Helping people when he can

**Dislike(s): **Somone trying to control him,Being all hero or villian Raiseit people, Ignorant or stupid people, strait-edges (goddie two-shoes), Doing somthing undignified in public

**Hobbies: **flying in the sky and working on music either his gitaur or peanio, hunting and swiming

**Fear(s): **having to face his past

**Strength(s):** Accelerated healing superhuman reflexes(not a superpower just years of training)

Omni-linguism

**Weakness(es):** he can't wear shoes he needs bare skin to walk on water/ sunlight (has bulit a halogram ring to keep him safe along with a belivable disguise) buut has been broken for 300 years**  
**if he stops drinking blood for to long he'll die a pint a day is enough

has almost no understand of teachnolgy nothing higher then clockwork

**Special Powers/Abilities: **all his powers are derived from his divine heritige he is a vampire so a desendant of gods

imortality

everlasting youth(as long as he keeps drinking blood)

superhuman agillity,stamina,condishing, and speed

super human strenth and intelligence

arkane magic (Karnak magic of the cherubeam as he calls it)

power negation(can take away the powers of another using his hooks and chains to stab you)

fight(he has to massive angel wings wings what do you think their for)**  
Extras: **

**Talents: **musical talent nearly beyond measure and mastery of near every marchel art on earth and a few from Gallifrey

**Ambition/Life-long Dream: **Vesago himself feels cheated out of his home so his life drive is to cuncur earth an turn it into New Gallifrey upgrading the human race to near gods not to menchine rebuliding his species.

**Occupation/Job: **travling musician tacking any job he can find, always has to skip town when the police start chasing him for murders(he did it don't get me wrong but he needed to eat he needed blood)

**Family and Friends:**all dead

**Parent(s): **Vensell and Pandora(and glad to know that)

**Sibling(s): **Arknew(brother died in the great war) Voth(brother deid in the great war) Satthaltrope (sister burned alive) Juneifur(stolen presumed dead) both Satthaltrope and Junifur arrived on earth with Vesago but like is wife and daughter captered and killed in 325 ad

**Relative(s): **Theadora(wife, burned alive) Evlina(daughter, burned alive)

**Pet(s): **none

**Best Friend(s): **old freinds with many historical figuers julies ceaser, cleopatra, louis13 alexander the great...ect

**Friend(s): **considers the titans as firends

**Crush(es): **Raven

**Rival(s): **none(left alive)

**Enemies: **anyone how gets in the way of a meal

**Teen Titans Information **

**Affiliation: **Teen Titans, can be good or evil but describs himself as mostly hero, he will stop a bank robber from killing people by killing the robber himself then take some money

**Appearance **a torn black t-shirt, large torn black cargo pants no shoes, a black and grey scarf,

**Body Type/Looks: **well built, thin, stong, a siming _command presance_

**Blood Type: VMP+ (**get it**) **

**Height: 6 foot 6 **

**Weight: **195 lbs

**Accessories: **his weapons,(20ft chain w/ 2 hooks that can negate an enemy's powers and a samurai sword hand forged from diamond) phycic paper that tells people what he wants it to(dosn't work on phycics), and his guitar which he got from Elivs Presley

**Hairstyle: spiked black **

**Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: **tattoos on his arms**  
Extra Information **

**Favorite Food(s): **gourmet' meals with blood in a crystal wine glass

**Favorite Color(s): **black red and white

**Favorite Season(s): **summer and winter

**Favorite Holiday(s):** forth of july, halloween, and christmas

**Character Opinions **

**Good Guys **

**Teen Titans**

Robin: not a big fan of strait edges but a muchual respect even if they disagree on killing either villians or for food

Raven: head over heels in love identifies with someone who eveyone sees as bad but is trying to be good .one's the daughter of a demon one's the son of angels as they say oppisites attract

Cyborg: sees him as an abomination for making half his body machinary understands it was to save his life but still looks at cyborg with digust

Starfire: they get along very well usally by trading storys of their homes

Beast Boy: hates how childish he is

**Titans East**

Bumblebee: she thinks it's funny to zap him in the back when he's not looking but he's about to cut her head off

Speedy: thinks Robin is just scitsofrantic

Aqualad: only met him in the tornamet of heros and doesn't give a s#$t about sealife so thet don't get along

Más y Menos: found out they can speak english but don't let others know

**Honorary Titans**

Argent: she seemed nice and the accent is cute

Bushido: good with a sword and thats good eough for him

Gnaark: challenges him to see who's stronger

Herald: tried to kill him and take his horn in an atempt to return to his own universe

Jericho: they get along over thier love of music

Hot Spot: srays him with the hose in his fire form for fun

Melvin: likes taking care of little kids

Kid Flash: thinks he need to get taken down a peg

Kole: enjoyed her simple life in the arktic and helped save her from Dr. light

Pantha: got off on the wrong foot he thought she was a housekeeper for Titans Tower

Red Star: they get in political arguments on capitalism vs. communisum

Teether: likes taking care of little kids

Terra: identifies with someone who eveyone sees as bad but is trying to be good if he had the power he would bring her back to life

Timmy Tantrum: likes taking care of little kids

**Bad Guys **

**Slade and His Group**

Slade: likes someone who does whtever he has to do to win

Cinderblock: first encounter cut his head of for being stupid

Plasmus: after beating him in an act mercy gave him a serum to make him completly human

**Brotherhood of Evil**

Brother Blood: loves watching him try to read or contol his mind then rith in pain

The Brain: killed him, by slicing though the glass with his sword

Monsier Mallah: made him a new pet on a chain leash

Madame Rouge: they dated for a short time while she was in lock up

General Immortus: hates him for thinking imortallity is a blessing

**H.I.V.E. Five**

Jinx: used trarra's old room to hide her from the other titans when she turned to be a hero.

Gizmo: sees him as childish, crashed his sysitem trying to teach him hard work

Mammoth: hates anyone with more brawn then brains

Billy Numerous: -"COME BACK HERE NUMEROUS, YOU INBRED PEICE OF KLU KLUX CRAP I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR A-"

Kyd Wykkyd: not talking is a plus

**Other Villians**

Mad Mod: likes brittish tv but not him

Trigon: Trigon's a demon vesago's an angel so dreams to kill him

Control Freak: inults WoW just to piss him off

Kitten: has dated girls like her now can't stand them

Mother Mae-Eye: came from an abusive home so dosn't beleve in a loving family so her magic never really worked on him

Dr. Light: killed him by stabing him in the heart (kole)


End file.
